La perte
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Bumblebee va apprendre ce qu'est la dure réalité de la vie. Avec son Sparkmate, ils vont passer dans un véritable cauchemar qui hante tout les jeunes parents. Appariement Bumblebee/OC, très triste ! La mort du personnage ! OS.


Voilà une tentative de One-Shot ^^

Attention ! Il y a la mort dans cette fic donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

Appariement : Bumblebee/OC, Famille/Drame

La perte

Les pas erratiques de Bumblebee résonnèrent dans les couloirs sombres. Il avait reçu un message des plus effrayants en pleine mission de reconnaissance avec Ironhide et Sideswipe. Son Spark pulsait au rythme de ses pas et son processeur répétait sans cesse la même chose, "Blackwasp".

Il atteint la fin de couloir devant une grande porte blanche avec une croix rouge dessus. Il la poussa d'un coup sec et entra dans la pièce animé par plusieurs MediBot. Pour lui, tout se passait au ralenti. Les médecins ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de son entrée fracassante et ils avaient l'air plutôt paniqués. Bumblebbe regarda plusieurs bots passés devant lui, son spark douloureux par la peur. Il parcourut la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur _elle_.

Une fembot noire et jaune, allongée sur une couchette médicale, prenant des souffles peinés. Ses optiques sont hermétiquement fermées et ses mains se contractèrent de temps à autre en y laissant un gémissement pitoyable. Son châssis est grand ouvert avec plusieurs câbles reliés à son spark afin de la maintenir en vie, de l'energon dégoulinait le long du châssis et sur le sol blanc, faisant un beau contraste mortel.

Bumblebee se précipita vers la couchette où séjourne son Sparkmate mourant, le sentiment d'angoisse ne jamais le quittant. Une main jaune appartenant à un médecin le retint d'aller plus loin. Bumblebbe tenta d'arracher la main de son épaule et de rejoindre son Sparkmate mais la poigne se resserra. Il regarda dans l'optique du médecin qui le retient dans une demande silencieuse de lui expliquer la situation.

Ratchet regarda avec pitié son jeune ami, qui sera le plus détruit d'entre eux après qu'il apprenne la dure réalité de la vie.

_C'est irréversible. _

_L'extraction de votre étincelant c'est très mal passé._

_Votre Sparkmate est dans un mauvais état, mais elle vivra._

_Votre étincelant en revanche, ne survivra pas._

_Il ne lui reste plus que quelques kliks à vivre._

_Je suis désolé._

Les paroles du médecin tournèrent en boucle dans le processeur de Bumblebee, sous le choc. Il se figea, le regard perdu dans le néant. _C'est irréversible._

Un autre gémissement pitoyable le sortit de ses sombres pensés. Il regarda avec pitié à sa Sparkmate qui le regardait en retour avec douleur inscrite à jamais dans ses optiques bleues. Bumblebbe se dirigea vers elle, cette fois, personne ne le retint d'y aller. Il s'agenouilla à côté de la couchette et posa une main sur le haut du casque de sa Sparkmate, murmurant des mots réconfortants.

La porte dans le coin de la salle s'ouvrit et une jeune infirmière bleue entra dans la pièce avec quelque chose niché dans le coin de son bras droit. Les optiques de Bumblebee s'élargirent dans la compréhension. _Leur étincelant._

Ratchet se rapprocha de Blackwasp et y enleva tous les câbles de son châssis blessé. Il essuya l'energon et fit signe aux autres médecins dans la pièce de sortir. L'infirmière s'approcha de la paire et y déposa l'étincelant mourant sur le châssis de Blackwasp. Elle leur sourit tristement avant de quitter la pièce à son tour. Le petit étincelant est un mariage parfait des deux créateurs. Il a une paire d'ailes semblables à celle de son père, la couleur dominante de sa mère et une paire d'antennes sur le haut de sa tête.

Bumblebee posa une main sur le dessus du petit étincelant, chuchotant des prières à Primus. Blackwasp posa une plus petite main sur le dessus de celle de son Sparkmate, les optiques larmoyantes en chantonnant doucement leur terrible sort.

Au bout d'un petit moment, l'étincelant bougea légèrement et tourna la tête en direction de ses créateurs. Il alluma avec difficulté ses optiques et regarda chaque détail sur les visages de ses créateurs, comme s'il voulait s'en souvenir.

Blachwasp craqua en sanglots profonds. Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi cruel ? Son châssis lui faisait souffrir l'agonie aussi physiquement que moralement. Bumblebbe craqua à son tour. Une colère aveuglante s'empara de lui. Il voudrait tellement changer cette réalité contre n'importe quoi. Il leva la tête et gémit de douleur et de colère, les optiques rouges dans la fureur profonde. Du fond de son Spark, il sentit une légère touche de douceur appartenant à son Sparkmate. Elle tentait de le calmer car elle sentait toute sa colère.

L'étincelant gémit, son petit visage se tordant de douleur, sentant la fin proche. Il attrapa un des doigts de Bumblebee et plongea son regard dans le sien. Blackwasp regarda l'échange silencieux entre les deux, fascinée par l'intelligence du jeune étincelant.

Bumblebee commença à faire d'étranges petits bruits métalliques du fond de son vocaliser. Des petits cliquetis et sifflement résonnèrent dans la pièce telle une berceuse du soir. L'étincelant, à travers son regard douloureux, sourit de joie aux pitreries de son créateur mech. Il sera un peu plus fort sur le doigt en sentant une vague de douleur qui l'engourdit un peu plus. Il tenta de son concentré sur son père avant de partir. Il ouvrit la bouche et y laissa sortir une série de petits bruits métalliques.

_Un jour, nous nous reverrons. J'en suis certain._

Il plissa les optiques à l'immense vague de douleur qui passa à travers son corps métallique. C'est fini.

Bumblebbe regarda comme la vie quitta les optiques de son fils, laissant la poigne sur son doigt partir dans un souffle. Du fond de son processeur brumeux, il entendit son Sparkmate hurler de douleur. Il tomba au sol, vaincu. Ses optiques regardant le vide de la pièce, ne sachant plus où il se trouve exactement. Ses audios sifflèrent et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Dans son Spark, il ne ressent plus rien. Tout est devenu néant. Ses optiques s'assombrirent et au fond de lui, il se fit une promesse.

_Plus jamais il ne reparlera._

**Fin**


End file.
